cascaderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Server And Website Rules
Server And Website Rules These are the rules that apply to both the CasacdeRP Website and Forums (www.cascaderp.com) and the CascadeRP server (play.cascaderp.com). All players are required to read these rules before being whitelisted on the server. The rules also apply to those who have not been whitelisted. Those who fail to abide by these rules, will/can be banned, kicked and/or muted by server and/or website Staff. If you feel that you have been punished unfairly, please go to this page and choose ban appeal, which will be read by a Staff member as soon as possible. You must give valid evidence, such as screenshots, of how you are innocent. 'Other Info' The Staff reserve the right to change punishments for any rule violation. Some rules may be bypassed by the Staff, marked by a * symbol. The rules apply to the Staff as well and they share the same punishments. The Staff withhold the right check all logs and to listen to all forms of chat, this is to prevent concealed offense and rule violation. All punishments are documented and are used as evidence which is not shared with any third party. You will be warned before being punished. 'References' Staff: Server and Website Moderators and Admins. Website: The CascadeRP website (www.cascaderp.com). Server: The CascadeRP server (play.cascaderp.com). Punishment: Muting, Kicking, Temp Banning and Banning. 'The Rules' 1. No swearing, spamming or using abbreviations or acronyms, such as 'bs' or 'fu'. Disguising swear words also counts. The worse you swear/spam, the harsher the punishment. Mute, Kick, Ban. 2. No insulting, discrimination, sexist, racist comments or rudeness. We will not tolerate any of these, as our goal is to create a family-friendly environment. Mute, Kick, Ban. 3. Using hacked clients or mods is strictly prohibited. A example of a hacked client is the NodusClient and an example of a prohibited mod is TooManyItems. *, Ban. 4. Do not use creepers to intentionally grief creations. If this happen accidentally, repair the damage immediately. Kick, Ban. 5. Exploiting glitches/bugs is forbidden, such as duplicating. 'The Staff withhold the right to decide what does and doesn't apply to this rule.' *, Ban. 6. No large and unnecessary redstone circuits/creations that lag the server. This ruins everyones experience. The Staff withhold the right to decide what does and doesn't apply to this rule. Warn, Ban. 7. Keep the world/s tidy, unnecessary building/destruction is prohibited in areas that you do not own, for example, land in your faction. This includes digging up deserts, leaving the top of trees and building dirt/ugly structures. The Staff withhold the right to destroy/repair any of these actions and can decide what applies to this rule. *, Ban. 8. Griefing, PVP and stealing in the wilderness (areas outside of Factions and protected areas) is allowed, so be careful. Note that PVP is allowed in factions, but damage is halved. 9. Do not ask the Staff for promotion, OP status, VIP status or any other perks. Mute, Kick, Ban.